1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for stopping a tube or a multi-way valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubes and multi-way valves are frequently utilized in connecting machines for transporting liquid or gas. For servicing the machines, these tubes and multi-way valves shall be temporarily sealed, or gas or liquid would spray out. Therefore, clamp for stopping tubes is a common tool, such as disclosed in TWD142958.
However, diameters of the tubes and the multi-way valves are different from one another. A considerable amount of clamps have to be prepared for fitting with sizes of the tubes. Thus, the cost for servicing is increased.
Tube clamp is then provided for fitting with sizes of tubes. However, the clamp has to be fixed and mounted to the tube with specialized tools. Manipulation of the clamp is difficult and complicated.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.